<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ven by luisitaseyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061491">Ven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisitaseyes/pseuds/luisitaseyes'>luisitaseyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amar es para siempre (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisitaseyes/pseuds/luisitaseyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia and Luisita first time together after reconciling in season 8.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luimelia - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luisa and Amelia continue kissing and, what felt like floating, across the bedroom until they finally reached the bed. Luisa gently pushing Amelia to lay down and Amelia complies but immediately begins to giggle as she pulls away, “Wait wait wait!“ as she stands up again, “I can’t move in this skirt!“<br/>
Luisa laughs as she says, “We can’t have that!“</p><p>Amelia reaches behind herself to begin unzipping the green pencil skirt but Luisita stops her, clucking with her tongue, “No,no, no, that’s my job now, " she says with a flirtatious smile. She reaches around Amelia‘s waist to slowly undo her skirt while she sensuously kisses Amelia‘s swollen lips. She runs her fingers over Amelia‘s hips lightly as she pushes the skirt off her body, directing her hands onto Amelia’s ass to grasp it firmly. Amelia groans into her mouth. The skirt drops to the floor as Luisa unbuttons Amelia's shirt, revealing her full cleavage. Luisa immediately dips her head down to kiss the swell of her breasts, sighing, “I’ve missed how you taste.“ Then she pushes aside the cup of the bra to take Amelia‘s nipple in her mouth and Luisa groans as Amelia’s gasps.</p><p>Luisi lifts her head up for a moment and looks at her lover in the eyes as she grins, “Do you remember that one time you had an orgasm just from my mouth right here?” Luisi laughs in her throat as she brushes her thumb over Amelia’s nipple. Amelia gasps again and giggles, “Thats not something you can easily forget Luisita.” Amelia takes Luisita's face in her hands and kisses her deeply again.</p><p>“Should we try again?” Luisi said with a grin before immediately ducking her head down and sucking on the other nipple. Amelia gasps and bites her lip, while she lets Luisi linger there.</p><p>Amelia’s nipples were an immediate conduit to her clit, and Luisita knew this. The hours she had tortured Amelia with her lips and tongue! But Amelia felt her body demanding more.<br/>
“I don’t think I will have the patience for that right now Luisita,” Amelia says breathily as she lifts Luisi’s mouth to her hers, tasting her mouth with as much concentration as she could muster while she unbuttons Luisita’s dress.</p><p>They collectively finish the process of undressing each other and they both step back just a little to look at each other. It had been months since they had seen one another like this. Amelia sighs a breath of relief that she finally managed to undo the mistake of leaving the love of her life behind. Here she was before her, even more breathtaking than she remembered. <br/>
Luisita felt the familiar furnace building inside as she looked at Amelia. Something about this woman set her on fire.  Somehow this time apart made the fire more consuming, if that was even possible. Amelia looks up to see Luisita’s dark eyes staring at her body, her face relaxed into that deep expression of desire. It made Amelia want to cry, to feel so wanted.</p><p>Amelia sat back on the bed reaching out for Luisita to follow her, taking her by the hand and pulling her forward as Luisi carefully climbs on top of her. Their naked bodies envelope each other, and they both gasp into the unique bliss of feeling skin on skin. Luisita buries her head into Amelia’s neck as they alternately hold each other in a tight embrace and run their hands everywhere they can reach. “Dios, Amelia...Don’t ever leave me again,” Luisa desperately whispers into Amelia’s ear, “I can’t live without this!”</p><p>Amelia pulls her head away to look Luisita deep in her eyes, telling her silently but with intense conviction that she would never make such a mistake again, and follows it with an equally intense kiss to seal her vow.</p><p>The kiss leads to the natural building of their need, their bodies writhing against each other, their hands stroking breasts, nipples, necks, bellies, backs and buttocks. Every moment their lips part, whimpers and gasps escape between heavy breaths. 

Before Amelia can even realize what was happening, Luisa suddenly thrusts her fingers into the wet heat inside her. Luisita could not conceive of playing and teasing her way into Amelia’s sex. She had to have her, to make Amelia her own again. 

Upon staking her claim, Amelia cries out, cutting through the silent cocoon of the bedroom. They both silently thank god they were alone because there was no way this could be quiet.</p><p>Luisita thrusts deeply and with a steady rhythm. With each thrust Amelia cries, biting her lips, biting Luisita’s shoulder, pulling at Luisa’s hair.  Luisita watches Amelia with unaverted eyes, absorbing every movement, every breath, every expression, sealing it into her brain. Healing the gaping wound that was Amelia’s absence.</p><p>The foreplay of the last month had already primed Amelia, so that Luisi needn't worry about warming her lover up to such deep penetration. Amelia marveled, how could Luisi know that this is exactly what she needed? She needed to be marked by her lover. She needed to feel her so deep that she could be rid of the growing emptiness that was the absence of Luisita. </p><p>With each demanding thrust, Amelia was filled with Luisa's love, and just when it became almost too much, almost painful in the reality of how much she needed her, her lover stroked her clit with her thumb and Amelia shook with pleasure.</p><p>“Come for me Amelia, I want to see you!” Luisa said with a strangled gasp.</p><p>And Amelia began to tremble and shake, her gasps vibrating air, her eyes squeezed tightly as she lost all control of her body and her climax thundered through her. Luisa watched with rapt attention, Amelia falling apart right in front of her, Luisita’s heart aching with the beauty of such a sight.</p><p>Amelia’s breaths came in rolling gasps, her hands covering her face as she tries to hold herself down to earth after feeling like she had been launched into space. </p><p>Luisa too, had to catch her breath and she let herself fall onto Amelia’s heaving chest, her ear against her lover’s rapidly beating heart. She lay there for as long as Amelia would let her. She distanced her mind from the burning need between her legs because at this moment Luisa only wanted to listen to the rhythm that said “I love you” with each beat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>